Wizarding Ranma
by Mnemorath
Summary: Another one of the Ranma studies two Arts fics. Crossover with Young Wizards by Diane Duane.
1. Correspondence

Wizarding Ranma

By Mnemorath

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything I am about to screw with. For now…

Nabiki looked at the book on her desk and smiled. Perhaps there was another message today? Her smile turned inward as she remembered the older ones…

_Hey Nabs,_

_Sorry I left so abruptly after we returned, but Pops has got it into his head that we needed to move on. I think it was that private investigator snooping around. Once we settle down again I will let you know where. Send a message if you need help with anything._

_Ranma_

_Nabs,_

_Well, the final battle with Ryoga was anticlimactic. I waited three days in that lot before Pops came to drag me off. Thanks for talking to me (or is it writing?) while I waited. I would have been bored out of my skull otherwise. I hope those discussions we had helped on your assignment. Pops wants to head to China now of all things. As we are apparently swimming I will not be able to talk till we get there. I will send a message when we arrive. Later._

_Ranma_

_Nabiki,_

_This will teach me not to look something up in the manual. Pops decided to visit a place called Jusenkyo, training ground of accursed springs. That's right cursed. As in magic, and I DID NOT CHECK THE MANUAL! Damn I am an idiot. To make a long story short, Pops turns into a panda and I turn into a petite red-headed girl. You can imagine what this has done to my name. Then when we visited this village of amazons, yes amazons, Pops decides to eat the first prize in a tournament so of course I have to challenge the winner for the prize. If I had checked the manual I would have know a way out. It is a little late now as said winner is after the head of my girl side. We are on our way back to Japan now; Pops wants to visit an old friend of his. With any luck we will be there in a few weeks. If I can arrange it I will try to see you. That way we can catch up on old times. By the way, thanks for the help on that last assignment. It came in handy. Go ahead and look both places I mentioned up in the manual as I am sure you will get a laugh out of all of this._

_Ranma_

Nabiki opened her book, flipping through it to find what she was looking for. She had gotten about half way through the material and was silently laughing to herself when she heard her father calling her and her sisters for a family meeting.

"FIANCEE!"

"Yes, the son of a very good friend of mine." The patriarch of the Tendo clan intoned. "His name is Ranma Saotome."

_Ranma Saotome! Old friend! Oh no!_ Came Nabiki's panicked thoughts

"Ranma and his father have been on a training trip. They crossed into China recently."

_Ohh that settles it. The Powers That Be must be laughing their asses off. Either that or The Lone Power is trying for a little payback. Not It's style though. It likes the more permanent methods of dealing with nuisances like us._

"What's so great about China?"

"How old is he? Younger men bore me"

_16 if memory serves._

"What kind of guy is he?"

_Kind, sweet, intelligent, macho to a point, honorable, clueless in some areas, all around a great person._

"No idea."

"No idea!"

"I have never met him."

_That's because there was never time, when we got back from our Ordeal he had to leave to continue that training trip._

Suddenly from the entrance way came a commotion. It seemed that someone had arrived.

"Leggo, you old fool!"

"Oh, we have visitors."

"Saotome my friend, we've been waiting!"

_I had better go, If it is Ranma, who knows how they will react._

When Soun and Nabiki got to the entrance they were greeted by a large panda with a bundle over one shoulder. Just as they came in to sight the bundle revealed itself to be a person by kicking off the shoulder, knocking the panda into a wall. Once the person had landed, they got a better look at it. It turned out to be a petite red head. Turning the red head looked at the Tendo's. The person's eyes widened when it saw Nabiki. They widened even further when Nabiki suddenly sported a smirk. That particular smirk was known to them, it meant trouble.

"Ohh, you make a cute girl Ranma!"


	2. Meetings

**Meetings **

"Nabs!"

The startled exclamation of that particular nickname was all Nabiki needed to confirm her suspicions. Gathering the small redheadinto a hug, Nabiki smiled broadly.

"Welcome back to civilization Ranma. I want to hear all about your trip. There has to be things you did not say in your _letters_.

"Might as well change you back. I want to see how you have grown." Said Nabiki as she led the redhead toward the dining table. "Kasumi, can you get me a glass of hot water?"

"Certainly." Stated Kasumi as she headed toward the kitchen.

Meanwhile Akane just stood there in shock. Her sister, the supposed Ice Queen of Furinken High, had a friend and was showing emotion? To Akane it could only be a sign of the Apocalypse. Soun stood next to his youngest for similar reasons. He had been ready to leap forward at the name Ranma, however Nabiki had called the visitor a cute girl. In addition his old friend was nowhere to be seen. Where was Genma anyway?

With Nabiki talking animatedly with the redhead, no one was paying any attention to the panda. It looked upon the scene in front of it, shrugged and headed for the furoba.

Shortly thereafter, Kasumi exited the kitchen carrying a tray holding the casual tea service, a kettle, and a glass. She poured some water from the kettle into the glass and handed it to Nabiki, then poured the rest into the teapot, allowing it to steep.

Taking the proffered glass of hot water, Nabiki promptly poured the contents over the redhead. Red hair turned black, shoulders broadened, the chest flattened and became more defined, and several inches of height were gained. Where a petite redhead had once sat, now sat a dark-haired boy. The Tendo's response to the transformation was about as expected.

"HUBBA HUBBA!" GLOMP!

"Oh my."

"PERVERT!"

THUD

SPLASH!

Upon seeing the results of the transformation, Nabiki had decided to tease her old friend. Therefore she glomped him and snuggled up as she knew this would make him nervous. Kasumi reactedas usualto the scene. Soun fainted from shock and Akane took it all wrong. Placing the blame for her sister's current position on the girl turned boy, Akane immediately assumed he was a pervert. After all, he turns into a girl; therefore, he must be a pervert (the possibility that Ranma could be a girl cursed to turn into a boy never crossed her mind). Akane therefore picked up the nearest blunt object, the dining table, and attempted to teach the pervert a lesson. Paying no heed to her sister's position on the boy's lap, Akane brought the table down on a collision course with the boy's head. The result completely caught her off guard. Using one hand to cradle Nabiki protectively, Ranma grabbed the table with the other. Reversing the attack, Ranma tossed Akane into the koi pond. He then calmly placed the table back into place as Akane surfaced sputtering.

It took Akane several tries but she finally managed to climb out of the pond. She then proceeded to stomp towards the house to once more attempt to teach the pervert a lesson. However a sharp glare from Kasumi stopped her in her tracks.

"That wasn't very nice Akane, you could have hit Nabiki." Kasumi admonished. "Now go get cleaned up. I will bring you some clothes from your room."

Stomping towards the furoba, Akane muttered dark thoughts about perverts and boys in general. Stepping into the changing room and shutting the door behind her, Akane quickly removed her wet clothes. Picking up a washcloth, she opened the door to the bathing area. Just in time to see a portly, middle aged man, wearing an off-white gi and glasses, step out of the tub. The man stared in shock as Akane, who, having nothing more than a small washcloth to preserve her modesty, backed out of the room and closed the door. Quickly dressing, Akane stepped out into the hall, closed the door, and screamed.

The scream startled those in the living room. All conversation stopped as Akane rushed by and uprooted a piece of statuary from the backyard.

"Argh, that old pervert! I'll drown him in the tub!"

"What old pervert Akane?"

"There is an old man in the bathroom!"

"I was wondering where Pops had disappeared to."

A cough from the doorway drew everyone's attention. Soun's face lit up when he saw who stood there. His response caused Akane to derail her plans for pervert bashing, at least temporarily.

"Ah, Genma my old friend, where have you been?"

In short order the Tendo family sat around the table with the Saotomes kneeling in front. Outside, evening had begun.

"As I was saying, this is my old friend..."

"Genma Saotome."

"And his son,"

"Ranma."

"If Ranma was the girl, where did the panda go?" Kasumi asked.

"Hmm, how to explain this." Genma said, somewhat to himself.

Nabiki caught Ranma's eye and smirked. Ranma returned the smirk and nodded ever so slightly. Nabiki only caught the nod because she was looking for it.

"I know!" Genma suddenly exclaimed. He then attempted to toss his son into the pond. However, Ranma reversed the throw and it was Genma who went sailing through the air. The resounding splash his portly body made obscured the Tendo's view for a moment. When they could see again, what they beheld was not the wet Genma they expected, but a soggy panda.

"How humiliating, my own father is a panda." Ranma hung his head in humiliation. Nabiki, however, noticed a slight smirk upon his face.

What are you talking about? –Flip- My son is a girl!

The panda's sign was all the warning Ranma had before he was drenched. Where there was once a boy, now sat a girl. Said girl then proceeded to play pound-the-panda. The Tendos, with one exception stared in shock.

"Father, how can you be friends with these people?"

"They were not always like this, not before that fateful trip to China."

Half an hour later...

"To make a long story short -"

Nabiki interrupted, pointing to where everyone else was now asleep. "Too late."

"So hot water changes you back." Soun said pouring the contents of a kettle over the panda's head.

"It need not be that hot Tendo."

When Soun attempted to repeat the feat with Ranma, Ranma moved out of the way.

"Hot water! Not boiling!"

"Your problem is not so bad after all. These are my daughters. Kasumi, she's 19, Nabiki, age 17, and Akane, she's 16." Soun said, pointing to each in turn. "Pick any one as your new fiancée."

"Um…" Was Ranma's eloquent reply.

"Oh he wants Nabiki" Piped up Akane. There was no way in hell she was going to marry a freak like that. Besides he must be a pervert like his father.

"Oh, indeed. After all they do seem to be friends already." Kasumi interjected. The boy was younger than her, and his transformation was disturbing. Besides, there was that nice doctor down the road.

"Then it is settled, Nabiki is your new fiancée." Soun said patting Ranma on the back.

"Agreed Tendo, now lets celebrate."

"Don't we get a say in this?" Nabiki and Ranma chorused, completely unaware that they were speaking together.

It was also unnoticed by anyone else as the fathers had already begun to celebrate the joining of the schools. So any protest fell upon deaf ears. Akane and Kasumi having long since fled the scene.

Nightfall found Nabiki and Ranma on the roof looking up at the stars. Neither talked as they knew the fathers were eavesdropping. Nabiki was also certain that Akane was as well to make sure, as she put it, that the pervert did not try anything with her sister.

"Ranma we need to talk."

"I know, but what can we do?"

"We can go to that place Nita told us about."

"You mean?" Ranma glanced up meaningfully.

"Yes."

"But how do we get there?"

"There is an empty lot I use not far from here."

"Lead the way" Ranma replied. Gathering Nabiki in his arms Ranma bounded across the roofs in the direction she pointed.

Nabiki, meanwhile, was experiencing an exhilarating experience. She had been carried in Ranma's arms before but never like this. She marveled at how much his skills had grown in the years they had been apart. To be able to leap from roof to roof was astounding. The view of Nerima from her current viewpoint was gorgeous. All too soon the ride came to an end as they had reached the vacant lot.

The lot was surrounded on all sides by a high wooden fence, blocking _any _pedestrian's view of what was inside. A small opening in the north wall was the only ground level entrance. Once inside the wall, Ranma put Nabiki down and both teens summoned their manuals.

Working quickly and silently, having done this sort of thing many times before, the two teens began to draw aspell circle in the dirt. Once completed they each checked the others work. Nabiki smirked as she saw Ranma's _name_. The various curses he had picked up on his training trip had indeed caused him grief. After verifying the spell, the two teens began to cast it. Their voices loud in the hush that falls in anticipation of spell casting. Faster and faster they read the spell, each racing the other but failing as they anticipated and matched speeds. The very air seemed to sing with the power they drew upon. The air sang louder and louder while they read faster and faster till they reached the final word of the spell. Suddenly the singing air was quiet and the two teens were faced with absolute stillness.

The velvety black that appears when there is no atmosphere in the way replaced the blue-black of the night sky. An abundance of stars shown brightly and steadily down on the teens. Far in the distance, just above the horizon of the desolate, gray landscape upon which they stood, hung a blue-green orb covered in flecks of white.

Their arrival had not gone unnoticed. A short distance away a pair of teens sat upon a rock. Their conversation cut short by Ranma and Nabiki's appearance. Both Nita Callahan and Kit Rodriguez smiled as they recognized the arrivals. Years had passed since the four teens had last seen each other but they still remained good friends.

"Ranma, Nabiki, over here." Nita called.

Waving in response, Ranma and Nabiki made their way over to the rock and sat down.

"How have you two been?" Nita asked.

"Good, however our fathers decided to pull something stupid." Nabiki replied.

"Why am I not surprised." Kit said, causing all four teens to laugh.

"You know, I just thought of something." Nita said, looking thoughtful. "We have never had the time to just sit and talk."

"You're right Neets." Agreed Nabiki. Turning to Ranma she said. "and I still want to hear about your trip."

"Yeah, so do we." Chorused Nita and Kit.

"Alright, alright. I'll tell the tale." Ranma acquiesced "And since you two have never heard the whole thing. I will have to start at the beginning.

"It all started the day I got my manual and took the Oath…"

Authors notes: OK here is the next chapter. Although it looks like I am going to the story of the Ordeal here, I am not. That will be in a separate story tenetivly titled Wizarding Ranma: Origins, which I have begun work on. I will be re-updating these stories as is screwing with how I wrote it, font and such. I will also place these on my site eventually so you can all see them as I intended.


	3. The Mage and the Moron

**The Mage and the Moron**

Ranma awoke in a predicament that for him was far too common, airborne. Seeing their friends on the moon had distracted Nabiki and Ranma for several hours. They did not get back to the Dojo till after midnight. The fathers had been found in a drunken stupor, and it had been Ranma's hope that as a result he would get to sleep in this morning. Sadly it was not to be so. With a quickly muttered incantation to alter his trajectory and a flip, Ranma landed on one of the rocks bordering the koi pond, instead of in it as his father had intended. Ranma watched as his father leapt out the window with the apparent intention to pound his supposedly drenched child. Ranma leaped into the air to beat his father senseless.

"Damnit Oyagi!" With said cry, the battle was joined.

The sounds of combat roused Nabiki from her slumber. Muttering obscenities towards martial artists (not including Ranma in that category as he was a fellow wizard) and morning people in general, Nabiki made her way downstairs. Entering the kitchen, Nabiki silently thanked the Bright Powers for the invention of coffee. Nita had sent a coffee maker and supplies shortly after they had met a few years ago. Nita now regularly sent more filters and Nabiki's favorite flavored coffee. This and the new Starbucks kept Nabiki well supplied with her favorite stimulant.

As Nabiki made herself comfortable at the table to await Kasumi's most excellent repast, a resounding splash drew her attention to the yard. The black and white bulk floating in the koi pond confirmed her suspicions. Acknowledging Ranma's morning wave with a nod of her head, Nabiki turned her attention inward as Ranma went to the furoba to get ready for school. With the engagement and elder Saotome's apparent intention to freeload, Ranma and Nabiki had quickly surmised that he would be attending the same school as her and Akane. Thus they had made the necessary arrangements the previous night. At that thought, Nabiki began to review the events of the night before, Ranma's story and the fact that Ranma looked GOOD in a tank top and boxers. Picking up Ranma's embarrassment from the other room, Nabiki quickly clamped down on those type of thoughts. She had forgotten a paired wizards tendency to link telepathically with their partner. Both she and Ranma had gotten out of the habit while he was away, but it was apparently reforming due to their renewed proximity. Neither minded but it could be difficult sometimes to keep thoughts and feelings private. Nabiki's musings were interrupted by her sister's return from her morning run.

'_Ranma, did you remember to follow my suggestion with the door?' _Nabiki sent.

'_Yeah, why?_' Came Ranma's reply

'_Because Akane is…_' Nabiki's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of wood splintering and screaming. Akane had apparently ignored the 'IN USE' sign and gotten frustrated by the fact that the inner door would not open (Ranma had a broomstick in the way). So in her infinite wisdom had ripped the door off its track. The screaming was her discovering that the furoba was is use by the one boy who dared defeat her (not that Akane was admitting defeat, the fact that he could toss her around like a rag doll was conveniently forgotten).

Having previously gotten Ranma's assurance that he would not take any unprovoked attack from her sister, Nabiki was not surprised to see the nude form of her sister come flying out of the furo and land in the koi pond. As the panda was just getting out, this resulted in it getting knocked back in. The scene ended with Nabiki's raised eyebrow as Genma Saotome attempted to become the first panda in orbit. Ranma was found sitting at the table, (both Nabiki and Akane wondered how he moved so fast) dressed in his usual Chinese clothes. Knowing (but refusing to admit) that an attempt at pervert bashing was just going to result in her getting tossed into the pond again, Akane stomped towards the furo to get ready for the day. Both Nabiki and Kasumi vowed to have a little chat with little miss perfect princess about her actions.

Breakfast was a quiet affair, which Ranma was able to enjoy from his place beside Nabiki. His father had yet to return from where ever Akane knocked him so there was no one to steal Ranma's food. Ranma readily agreed with Nabiki that Kasumi's cooking was the most exquisite he had ever tasted. The silence if the morning continued during the trip to school. Ranma spent the trip atop the fence, conversing with Nabiki via the telepathic link and ignoring Akane. He saw no point in being civil to someone who did not seem to know the meaning of the word. The silence was broken as they neared the school and Akane began her chant, initiating another of her morning rituals.

"I HATE BOYS!"

At Ranma's inquiring eyebrow, Nabiki quickly explained all about Akane's morning fight and the events that lead up to it. Quickly deciding that it was none of his business, though he would look into it some more later, Ranma quickly followed Nabiki into the school. His way was barred however by a wooden bokken.

"What kind of cur would forsake the beauteous Akane Tendo to consort with her Mercenary sister?" Said the pompous ass holding the fake sword. "But is it not the custom to introduce oneself first? Very well, I am Tatewaki Kuno, rising star of the kendo world. Blue Thunder of Furinken High."

Taken back by the fool in front of him, Ranma was caught unprepared and resorted to one of the founding principles of Anything Goes. The mastery of the insult.

"Why would I want to date a perverted, peeping, manic depressive, bipolar, lesbian, tomboy like her for?" Ranma asked in a loud voice, completely ignoring the red aura that sprung up around Akane. The aura was intensified by the fact that Nabiki was clutching her stomach and leaning against the wall laughing. The laughter was cut off and replaced by a glare at Ranma's next comment. "Besides, I am engaged to Nabiki."

"DIE RANMA!" Akane's battle cry cutoff any attempt by either Nabiki or Kuno to respond to Ranma's comments. No one in the student body missed the fact that all of Akane's attacks missed as Ranma dodged like a mongoose on steroids. Exhaustion claimed Akane and Ranma walked into the school building just as the first drops of rain began to fall. Nabiki took her sister to the nurse's office, occasionally chuckling at Ranma's description of the youngest Tendo. Meanwhile, Kuno went to find a dictionary, being confused by some of the words Ranma had used.

Ranma practiced wizardry with the same intensity that he did with his martial arts. Thus he absorbed knowledge like a sponge. When is father was around, Ranma came across as a dumb jock. At school he was anything but. More often then not he was seen with a book in hand, studying. Nabiki was well aware of the dichotomy and the reasons behind it. Both teens knew that if the elder Saotome had arranged Ranma's enrollment, the boy would have wound up in Akane's class. As it was, the simple matter of taking a placement exam put him in the same class as Nabiki. This would unfortunately put him in direct contact with Kuno on a daily basis. The kendo obsessed moron had not shown up for the morning classes however, having gotten lost in the library. Unfortunately Ranma's reprieve ended as the lunch bell rang. As the final tone sounded, Kuno burst into the room.

"You fiend! No mortal man can resist the charms of the Fierce Tigress Akane. Thus you must be using her miserly sister to steal her from the Blue Thunder. Know this cretin, none but I, Tatewaki Kuno, Blue Thunder of Furinken High is worthy of the fair Akane's attention." Raved the empty-headed buffoon as he once again threatened the pig-tailed youth with his bokken. "It seems I must rid these hallowed halls of your foul presence. I attack." With that Kuno leapt forward in an attempt to harm Ranma.

Ranma meanwhile had been sitting in the windowsill with Nabiki in his arms. Nabiki, for her part held two bentos made by Kasumi that very morning. At Kuno's proclamation, Ranma leapt out calling on Kuno to follow as a classroom was no place to fight. Kuno eagerly leapt to follow.

"Hey! We're on the second floor!" One of their classmates called.

"So?" Chorused Ranma and Nabiki while Kuno panicked in midair. Ranma landed softly and gently set Nabiki down as they watched Kuno descend. Unfortunately the moron landed upon his head thus causing no real damage. As Nabiki stepped back, Ranma set himself to face his attacker.

"RANMA SAOTOME! PREPARE TO DIE!" Said a voice from behind.

Somewhere in Mongolia a bandana clad youth sneezed and swore vengeance once more.

"Here, you have her." A quick sidestep and a modified judo throw sent Ranma's second attacker at his first. The result was predictable.

"Akane my love!" The kendoist cried with open arms.

"DIE!" Was Akane's articulate response.

As a winded Akane finished laying Kuno low she felt a slight tap on the back of her neck before darkness claimed her. As her body fell it revealed Ranma standing behind her with his index finger extended while reading from a book on shiatsu points in the other hand. Walking over to Nabiki, Ranma jerked a thumb over his shoulder.

"If a picture is worth a thousand words, what does that say?"

Nabiki looked at Kuno and Akane's current position and immediately reached for her camera while trying to control her laughter. Akane's head rested face down in the prostrate Kuno's lap. Quickly snapping a few shots she walked back over to Ranma.

"She is going to kill him then come after you when she wakes up."

"Probably, but he should wake up first as the sleep point I used should last a few hours."

As the two teens sat down to eat, Nabiki looked at Ranma thoughtfully.

"You know, you probably should not tease her like that."

"You can't tell me she doesn't deserve it. What with her getting mad at the slightest thing and always blaming others for her actions. Besides, its fun."

"Your right it is. And you do have a point. So, what else do you have planned?"

"Well, looking at the two love birds gives me an idea." Ranma quickly leaned over and whispered in Nabiki's ear. This was just for show however as most of the information passed telepathically. Nabiki's response caused even more of the student body to be wary of the new boy. After all, what kind of person could cause the Ice Queen to laugh heartily twice in one day? The next words out of the pair's mouth caused Akane to twitch in her sleep.

"It's Ranma and Nabiki's Operation True Romance!"

Once he had finished eating, Ranma dragged Kuno off for a little chat. Unfortunately things did not go as planned. As soon as Kuno woke he attacked Ranma once more. Ranma was forced to restrain the kendoist in order to talk some sense into him.

"What you are doing in the morning is wrong and without honor." He told the moronic wannabe swordsman.

"What do you know about honor cur?"

"My family is as old as yours and allied with the Tendos by marriage pact. Though my family fell out of favor during the Reconstruction, I can still trace it back to samurai." This revelation had stunned Kuno speechless for the first time in his life. "The damage you are doing to Akane just makes her hate you more. Would a samurai woo his love by beating her and threatening rape?"

"Rape?" Kuno squeaked out in surprise.

"Of course, rape. What do you think would happen if someone managed to defeat her? Would they stand idly by, or take her by force? That is what she fears. If someone can beat her, then there is no way she can fight them off if the wish to get more intimate then she wants." Ranma's curse gave him far more insight then most men.

"I never thought about that." As stupid Kuno was, he was not vicious or vindictive. He, in his own screwed sense of honor would never have forced himself on someone. (1) "What do you suggest I do?"

"Call of the fights. Also seeing as you like Shakespeare so much, take a cue from him. After all, did Romeo woo Juliet with battle or sonnets?" With that Ranma release Kuno and vanished back to the classroom.

Ranma and Nabiki had been back in class not five minutes when they heard the intercom come on.

GREETINGS FELLOW STUDENTS! HEAR THE WORDS OF THE SCION OF KUNO! THOSE WHO WISH TO WOO THE FAIR AKANE MUST NOW DO SO AS ROMEO DID JULIET. ANY WHO DO NOT SHALL FACE MY WRATH. SO SPEAKS THE SCION OF KUNO.

'_What did you say to him?'_

_'Nothin much really, just opened his eyes is all.'_

The following morning found Akane in a foul mood. She had not gotten much sleep as no sooner had the moon risen then suitor after suitor used poetry, prose and song to try and get her attention, Kuno being one of the worst. He had imitated a troubadour of old and sang love songs from below her window. It did not take long for Akane to run out of objects to throw at her suitors. She spent the morning meal glaring at her sisters and houseguest, wondering how they could have slept through the racket. Little did she know that Ranma and Nabiki had spent several hours last night soundproofing their rooms (or in Ranma's case, his futon). The fathers were left to suffer as both wizards and Kasumi thought they deserved some punishment for what they did. Suddenly Kasumi looked up.

"Oh Ranma I forgot to tell you. Your mother called last night. She said she was coming by to see you today."

Authors Notes:

Looks like I am diverging even more from canon. I may have to rewrite the first couple of chapters as I am writing now that Kasumi knows about R&N's wizardry. Sorry I took so long with the update. I had a major case of writers block to overcome. Also this will be the final update for awhile as I want to finish Origins first and maybe another story in between so I can get the timelines and continuity right. I also have a couple of non-Ranma fics in the works. My first non-Ranma in fact.

Also I apologize for the lengthy time in updates. I ran into a bit of writers block and when I finished this and another I forgot I did. So they languished on my harddrive.

(1) I will admit it seemed that he did in the original story. But if you look closer he only tried to force his affections, he backed off from anything more.


End file.
